The Orphanage
by midnight4blue
Summary: Harry and Draco meet at an orphanage but are later separated. They then meet again at Hogwarts. / Drarry / Severitus /
1. Chapter 1: Harry gets adopted

**AN: **I decided to make this a story

* * *

**Orphanage 1990**

Harry was a lonely young boy with no friends or family. His parents had died in a car crash and he had been left with his aunt who was too busy taking care of her own child so she had given him away to an orphanage when he was on a year old, or so the people at the orphanage said.

Harry was now 10 and still lived at the same orphanage as he had been left at. He longed for caring person to adopt him and take care of him as if he where their own. However, no one wanted Harry, they all thought he was too quiet or too weird for their liking.

Harry thought that he would forever be alone and that no one in the whole world would ever like him, until one day when a strange man came to orphanage. The man was clad top till toe in black. The man aura of power. When the children at the orphanage saw him they tried to hide and hoped that he would not pick them, but Harry was as always different, so instead of hiding he went up to the man and stretched him arm up, "hi my name is Harry" he said as he looked up at the stranger hopefully.

The man smiled and a took Harry's hand in his giving it a light shake, "hi Harry, I'm Severus."

Harry smiled; the man was not scary at all. His voice was soft and his smile radiated kindness.

The man stayed and played with Harry for a few hours before deciding to go home.

Harry couldn't understand why Severus had gone home without adopting him. Did Severus also think that Harry was strange like the other grownups seamed too? Harry truly felt alone.

But the next day Harry was in for a surprise. Severus came back, and with a stack of paper that turned out to be adoption papers. And they lived happily ever after as father and son.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry meets Draco

**Username:**

DRARRYLOVR4EVERINMYHEART

**Ship(s)/paring(s):**

Draco and Harry

**Storyline/summary and anything else important:**

They both meet at an orphanage and they get adopted to two different people and when they turned 11 they both got their Hogwarts letters and they get back together and regain the friendship they had at the orphanage.

* * *

**Hogwarts 1991**

I had been a year since Severus had adopted Harry. In that one year, Harry had found out that he was a wizard and so was Severus. Severus was also a teacher at a school named Hogwarts. And since Severus had adopted Harry they had been living in an small apartment at Hogwarts and in the summer they lived at Spinner's End which was where Severus' house was.

Now Harry was eleven, which was the age in which wizards, and witches would begin at school. Severus had of course enrolled Harry at Hogwarts where he worked so that he could still see him even on school weeks.

Harry was very excited to begin school even though he already had lived there for a year. He knew it would be different as a student, and he would be able to get some friends his own age. It was not that Harry did not like his current friends, they were just older than him and where often busy with school thing and hanging out with their other friend and housemates.

Harry had once had a friend that was his age, a boy named Draco.

Harry had met Draco at the orphanage when they were both four. Draco had been new at that time so many of the other kids would try to become his friend, but they soon found out that he too, like Harry, was very strange and could make weird things happen. However, Harry didn't think that Draco was weird, and Draco didn't think that Harry was, so they soon became friends.

Harry and Draco were best friends and they were inseparable, until something happened one day.

When Harry and Draco where nine a woman with long frizzy hair came into the orphanage, she claimed to be Draco's aunt.

Two day latter the woman came back again with a stack of paper and Draco was forced to leave Harry. They both cried and the frizzy haired woman had to carry Draco out because he refused to leave.


	3. Chapter 3: Harry begins at Hogwarts

**Platform 9¾ 1991**

Harry's dad, Severus, had taken him shopping for his school supplies a week ago before they returned to Hogwarts for the summer. He was now standing in front of the Hogwarts express.

Harry and his dad had agreed that it would be a good idea for him to take train so that he would have the opportunity to meet some of the other new students, though it seemed quite foolish to apparate to the platform just to take the train back. But Harry didn't want to miss out on this experience. Now he just had to find somewhere to sit.

He considered just finding one of is friends in the older classes, but decided against it since he wanted to meet some of the students his own age.

Harry found a carriage with a lot of first years and began looking for a compartment that wasn't already full.

While looking in one of the windows he saw someone whit very familiar eyes. he had seen that shade of blueish-grey somewhere before. He decided to pay no mind to it and continue looking for somewhere to sit.

All the compartments where filed so Harry ended up sitting in an empty one. He hoped someone would come and join him or the trip would become a complete waste. Luckily for Harry a redhead boy came and asked if he could sit with him. Harry gladly let him.

The boy introduced himself as Ron Weasley. Harry had head of him from the twins Fred and George. The schools trouble makers. Charlie, one of the school's best seekers in history, had also mentioned him a few times when teaching Harry how to handle a broom.

The whole Weasley family was a nice bunch. Percy is kind of hard to get through too but Oliver has done a great job in making him slowly open up to others.

Harry kind of wished he had that many siblings, or just any. But he was happy just having a dad, it is better than when he was at the orphanage and had no one. Well maybe not no one, he had Draco until he got taken away by his aunt.

Maybe Draco was a wizard too? If he is Harry sure hoped, he would come to Hogwarts. He remembers Draco as a very bossy kid with blond hair sticking up everywhere due to him never combing it, dirt on his cheeks and the biggest smile on his face.

Draco was always happy and laughing. Harry had only seen him cry twice. The first time was a bit after Harry had gotten in a fight with one of the older kids that lived down the street from the orphanage.

The fight had started because the older boy had said that Harry was pathetic for not knowing the slightest bit about his parents, not even how they looked. Draco had told him that it was okay and that he didn't know anything about his parent either, other than the fact that they had left him by the orphanage when he was only half a year old. He cried after telling Harry how he felt that his parent must hate him since they just abandoned him at the orphanage.

The second time was when Draco's aunt came and took him away. He cried and kept trying to reach out to Harry in a desperate attempt to not be separated from him.

Harry remembered perfectly how Draco's eyes where swollen and brimmed with tears. And how even though he looked like that Harry still thought he had pretty eyes.

Harry suddenly remembered now, the mysteriously familiar eyes in one of the other compartments. They looked like Draco's. But they couldn't be. What was the chances of them both being wizards? And the boy didn't even look like Draco with that smirk plastered on his face and with that gelled back hair.


End file.
